hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotthew
Rotthew (Ro/se and Ma/'tthew') is the friendship pairing of Rose Noble and Matthew Jones. The two are best friends and they have been since Matthew started to teach Rose. Similariteis *Both are in Ravenclaw. *Both need reading glasses. *Both character models are from Doctor Who. *Both are very intelligent. *Both wish to fight the Dark Arts. *Both are very clever. *Both are very witty. *Both are very wise. *Both are best friends of Professor Melanie King. *Both are best friends of Professor Marcus Ford. *Both are 5'11". Rose's Opinion of Matthew Rose has had Matthew as her teacher ever since she started at Hogwarts, and she always admired him. She met him on the Hogwarts Express in her first year, and she found him very funny. However, in class, she never cooperated, and she was always being disobedient. Matthew asked her to stay after class, and he asked her why she did this. She stated that she was always misbehaving, and they became good friends afterwards. She sometimes noticed that he acted very sadly, so she asked him what was wrong. Matthew refused to tell her, so she waited and gained his trust. She stayed after class with him often, and they really got to know each other. They bonded over many things, and they eventually became best friends. Matthew is the person that Rose cares about the most, because she knows that just like she will always be there for him, he will always be there for her. She encourages their friendship, even though some may find their friendship strange, because Rose is Matthew's student. She thinks that it is fine, and she wouldn't trade him for anyone, because she can really talk to him and be herself around him. She will always be there to comfort him, and she would never betray him. She is always there for him, and she hates to see him upset. Matthew's Opinion of Rose Matthew cares about Rose very much, and she is his best friend. He can really count on her and trust her, and he has seen her grow up over the years he has taught her. He hates to see her grow up and leave, along with the rest of his students, so he does not like to talk about her growing up, because he is very afraid of losing her. He always looks forward to being around Rose, so that they can have fun and goof off together. They have a lot in common, and they often tease each other. He is glad that he has a great friendship with Rose, and he thinks that she is an extraordinary and important person. He can talk to her about anything, and knows that she will always listen, because he does the same for her. They can laugh about anything together, and they are always happy and energetic when they are around each other. Matthew cares about all of his students equally, but Rose has respectfully earned his trust over the years. Gallery Rotthew.jpg Image45454533232.jpg Image4323.jpg Image4342212.jpg Image4546.jpg Hugimage.jpg Image3345.jpg Image43434.jpg Imageamy.jpg Image545.jpg Imageffgf.jpg Imagereading.jpg Imagegraveyard.jpg Smillan.jpg imagefun.jpg imagesetters.jpg tumblr_lo5b4lw7U81qz6aw8.gif tumblr_kvxqyu0Cfa1qadg20o1_500.jpg Tumblr lstimsErQF1qbiddxo1 500.png Matt-Karen-Buzz-Magazine-photoshoot-18-12-10-matt-smith-and-karen-gillan-17754091-500-292 large.jpg tumblr_mjl6542p0F1qm1x8bo1_500.png tumblr_mkqq25Cid91qdte3oo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkfwweP5Hf1qf34f6o2_250.gif Smillan-doctor-who-35255803-500-375.jpg tumblr_m2agvfqpcm1ql26gfo1_500.jpg Tumblr mak6v58JPR1rcc3wgo1 500.png tumblr_lviw150XGB1r5zie1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mk7397CMfD1qbn8woo3_250.gif tumblr_mcona5VWRC1r67q61o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcona5VWRC1r67q61o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcona5VWRC1r67q61o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcona5VWRC1r67q61o4_r3_250.gif tumblr_mcona5VWRC1r67q61o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcona5VWRC1r67q61o1_r1_250.gif Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings